Quoique
by Patmol 'n' Moony
Summary: Comment une simple phrase à la con peut provoquer autant de changements ou comment transformer un enorme délire en slash HPDM
1. Quoique

**Quoique**

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de notre esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur: Petite surprise pour ma béta pour lui prouver que même les délires qu'elle rejette peuvent servir et lui plaire. Avec beaucoup de retard mais elle a l'habitude « Joyeux Noël Moony »

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? C'est la question qu'était en train de se poser le survivant en ce moment même. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait dit ça ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de comment tout cela avait débuté et cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Malefoy les avait encore une fois provoqués et ils s'étaient lancés dans une joute verbale acharnée qui c'était terminée par cette phrase, totalement idiote et dénuée de sens qui pourtant avait eu le pouvoir de les amenés à cette situation on ne peut plus grotesque. Cette phrase qui les avait amenés là, en plein milieu du parce de Poudlard, devant tous les élèves, prêts à relever le plus débile des défis jamais imaginés (normal il sort directement de ma petite tête un tout petit souya dérangée). Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise ça ? Il ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire ? Après tout il était censé être le sauveur du monde sorcier il devait donc posséder une once d'intelligence quelque part au fond de lui, bon pk tout au fond et fallait vraiment cherché. Et pourquoi Malefoy avait-il accepté aussi, lui qui se vante tout le temps d'être supérieur c'était le moment de le prouver en refusant ! Mais non cette fouine avait acceptait directement, à croire que cette fois ci il portait bien sa blondeur. Et puis il y Hermione aussi, pourquoi n'était elle pas intervenue elle qui est si brillante. Elle aurait du leur dire que c'était une mauvaise idée et les empêcher de se retrouver dans une situation aussi ridicule, après tout elle est préfète, c'est son rôle d'être rabat-joie et d'empêcher tout le monde de faire des conneries. A ce demandé si ce n'était pas fait exprès, c'était peut-être un coup de Voldichounet ? Harry était vraiment désespéré, mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passe par la tête quand il avait dit à Malefoy qu'il le battrait même dans une course de souris géante !

Et maintenant le voilà devant toute l'école sur le point de faire cette fichue course.

Quelqu'un avait trouvé deux souris et leurs avait donné la taille d'un hyppogriffe. On leur avait mis des sortes de rênes pour que Harry et Malefoy puissent les diriger, ce qui semblait leur déplaire fortement puisqu'elle se débattaient de toutes leurs forces. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'avait aucune idée de comment monter sur une souris mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer non plus, hors de question qu'il déclare forfait devant Malefoy et puis quoi encore il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir, plutôt embraser Rogue, quoique. Harry regarda son ennemi de toujours, il n'avait pas l'air perturbé et avait toujours ce masque de supériorité et de mépris. Non Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser gagner, quite à se ridiculiser à jamais devant tous ses fans, remarque ils allaient peut-être le lacher après, c'était peut-être pas une si mauvais idée après tout, quoique.

Harry monta sur la souris qu'on lui avait présentée avec appréhension mais déterminé. Ils devaient faire deux fois le tour du lac, le premier à franchir la ligne d'arrivée serait le gagnant. Il y eut un coup de sifflet et les souris s'élancèrent, plus parce qu'elles étaient effrayées que parce qu'elles écoutaient leur cavalier. Harry essayait de diriger sa souris mais c'était beaucoup moins facile que de voler avec son éclair de feu, en même temps quoi de plus pratique pour voler que l'un des meilleurs balais au monde, certinement pas une voiture il avait déjà testé. Néanmoins après quelques instants il finit par prendre le contrôle de sa monture et réussi à lui faire prendre la direction de la course. Malefoy qui avait lui aussi eu quelques déboires avec sa souris au départ réussissait maintenant à la diriger et la vraie course put commencer. Ils faisaient courir leur souris le plus vite possible, encouragés par les cris des élèves tout autour d'eux. Ils avaient passaient le premier tour et menaient une lutte acharnée, ils étaient au coude à coude. Ils arrivaient à la dernière ligne droite, encore quelques secondes et ça serait fini, quand soudain une boule de poils orange répondant au nom de pattenrond sauta en plein milieu de la piste, le poil dressé et toute griffe sorties, apparement il aurait bien était tenté pas un morceau de souris géante le chaton. Les souris bien que géantes et donc capables d'écraser la bête d'un seul coup de pattes prirent peur devant un représentant de leur ennemi naturel et s'enfuirent le plus loin possible, entraînant avec elles leur cavalier qui avaient totalement perdu le contrôle.

Les souris couraient dans tous les sens en poussant des petits couinements apeurés, menaçant d'éjecter leur cavalier à n'importe quel saut. Harry était balancé de tous les côtés et avait du mal à rester cramponné à sa souris, pire que sur un taureau mécanique, Malefoy quant à lui semblait avoir autant de mal que Harry. Ils étaient sur le point d'être désarçonnés quand ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Les élèves apeurés étaient allé prévenir les professeurs qui avaient rendus aux souris leur taille normales mettant fin à cette folle cavalcade. C'étaient donc devant un Rogue et une MacGonagall plus que furieux que se trouvaient à présent Harry et Malefoy, en plus les quatre fers en l'air, position pas très digne et appropriée devant un professeur.

Le sermon auquel ils eurent droit restera à jamais marqué dans l'histoire de Poudlard, tout comme leur punition. Ils étaient collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ce qui représentait une sacrée longue période puisqu'ils étaient quand même que début mars, ils devaient nettoyer la salle de potion, toutes les bassines de l'infirmerie et astiquer tous les trophées tous les jours de la semaine, excepté quand ils avaient entraînement de quidditch, les deux professeurs ayant refusé de perdre leur attrapeur respectifet donc la coupe. Et le week-end ils devaient aider Rusard et Mrs Pince dans leur travail. Que des taches extrèmement intéressantes et valorisantes bien sur.

La sanction prenait effet immédiat et débutait par le nettoyage de la salle de potion. C'est donc la mine déconfite que Harry se dirigea vers lessombres et foids cachots, se maudissant encore plus d'avoir lancé ce défi stupide. Malefoy quand à lui semblait furieux contre Harry, doux euphémiste, et celui ci se douta que son ennemi allait lui faire payer très, très cher. Rogue les fit entrer dans la salle et leur expliqua qu'il voulait que tous les chaudrons et les tables soient nettoyés à la perfection ainsi que toute la réserve rangée et tous les ingrédients classés et répertoriés et bien entendu ils ne pourraient sortir que quand cela serait terminer, ça serait trop facile sinon. Il les laissa à leur travail pendant qu'il allait à son bureau pour corriger des copies. Au bout de plusieurs heures Rogue avait fini de s'acharner sur les devoirs de ses élèves et de maugréer contre ces élèves qui ne sont même pas capable de faire la différence entre une soupe à l'oignon et une potion conter le rhume et leur expliqua qu'il les laisser seuls finirent leur tâches, il les quitta en précisant qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'entretuer car il n'avait aucune envie de passer nettoyer derrière eux, le sang c'est pas super à enlever.

A peine avait-il fermé la porte que Malefoy se rua sur Harry et lui asséna un crochet du droit à la Mohamed Ali dans la figure qui renversa le jeune Griffondor qui se retrouva sur ses jolies fesses. Relevant Harry, Malefoy le plaqua sur une des tables, heuresement une des propres quand même.

- C'est de ta faute si on est là Potter !

- Tu l'as relevé ce défi Malefoy, t'es aussi responsable que moi ! Lui répondit-il en le repoussant.

- C'est pas le chat de ma petite amie qui a fait s'affoler les souris !

- Hermione est pas ma petite amie, manquerait plus que ça et on se serait fait prendre de toute manière tu crois vraiment que les profs auraient pas remarqué deux souris géantes en train de faire le tour du lac ?

- Alors pourquoi t'as proposé ce défi stupide ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as relevé ?

Harry vit dans les yeux de Malefoy un éclair de fureur tandis qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau de lui d'une manière ne laissant rien présager de bon pour notre surfvivant.

- T'es vraiment trop con Potter !

- Parce que tu crois que t'es mieux que moi avec tes airs supérieurs. Ba je vais te dire t'as tout faux, t'es qu'un petit merdeux qui préfère suivre les idées de son père plutôt que de réfléchir par soi même et qui va finir comme lui aux ordres d'un fou qui se sert de vous parce que vous avez pas les couilles de…

- Je t'interdit de parler comme ça de moi Potter, t'as aucune idée de qui je suis ou de ce que je pense. Cracha le Serpentard en empoignant Harry par le col et en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Quoi j'ai touché un point sensible Malefoy ?

- La ferme !

- Pourquoi, t'as peur de quoi ? Que quelqu'un montre à quel point tu es un lâche ? Murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mais ça tout le monde le sait déjà, on sait tous que t'es qu'un petit fils à papa incapable d'agir par lui même et de prendre le moindre risque !

- La ferme !

- Quoi sinon tu vas faire quoi ? M'envoyer un sort que ton mangemort de père t'auras appris ou peut-être…

Il fut couper par les lèvres de Malefoy sur les siennes et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi il commença à répondre à ce baiser, sa langue cherchant celle de son ennemi pour un nouveau genre de combat. Une de ses mains s'enfouie dans la chevelure blonde tandis que l'autre caressait le dos de Malefoy, celui-ci fit glisser ses mains sur le torse d'Harry avant de caresser ses fesses. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous ces caresses et rapprocha encore Malefoy pour approfondir le baiser. Le blond quitta la bouche d'un survivant haletant pour se concentrer sur la peau douce de sa nuque y déposant des milliers de petits baisers arrachant chacun un gémissement au jeune héro totalement soumis à la torture que lui affligait la bouche du serpentard. Le corps du griffondor le brûlait, il n'avait jamais resenti cela, chaque baiser lui laissant come un goût de trop peu. Il voulait plus. Il attrapa le visage de Malefoy et le ramena au sien capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Le jeune homme sembla apprécier l'initiative et remonta ses mains pour caresser les flancs du jeune lion sous ses vêtement, puis son dos finement musclé avant de redescendre dans le creux de ses reins. Puis il délaissa à nouveau cette bouche si tentatrice pour se dirigerr vers son oreille et en mordiller le lobe. Harry gémit à cette douce torture et passa ses mains sous la chemise de Malefoy à la recherche de plus de contact avec la peau brûlante du serpent. Il glissa ses mains sur la peau douce de ce ventre ferme ava,t de glisser vers son dos en s'attardant sur les flancs. Il sentait les muscles finement dessinés sous ses doigts et resserra encore son étreinte sur le corps du blond. Les vêtement du serpentard lui apparurent alors comme une immense barrière qu'il devait abattre et il commença à les enlever pour pouvoir sentir le torse nu contre lui jusqu'à ce que Malefoy le repousse brutalement.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le départ du blond lui avait laissé un grand vide. Il le regardait totalement perdu, cherchant dans son regard une explication à son brusque changement de comportement. Mais le blond ne le regardait pas, en fait il n'était déjà plus là, réalisant soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire il avait du s'enfuir en courant de la salle, laissant un Harry perdu en plein milieu du cachot. Harry retrouva ses esprit après un moment. Malefoy venait de le repousser violement, lui faisant comprendre tout le mépris qu'il resentait pour lui. Il le dégoûtait et c'est pour ça qu'il était parti, il ne voulait pas de lui et n'en voudrait jamais. Harry n'avait plus qu'à faire taire les sentiments qui venaient de naître en lui et essayer de vivre en sachant que la personne qu'il aimait le méprisait. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il décida de retourner à sa tour bien décidé à graver chaque instant de leur échange dans sa mémoire, sachant que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

_Fin_

Je plaisante ! Je suis pas assez sadique pour laisser en plan un Harry aussi frustré, quoique. Ne pas tuer l'auteur sinon pas de suite.


	2. Vrai fin

**Quoique**

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de notre esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. Rogue avait jeté un sort pour ne pas qu'il puisse sortir avant d'avoir fini leur punition. Mais si lui ne pouvait pas sortir Draco non plus, il devait donc être quelque part dans le coin. Harry regarda autour de lui mais il ne le voyait nul part alors il se dirigea vers la réserve. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva un Draco Malefoy en plein travail.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?

Draco continua sans même prêter attention à sa question. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrais pas de réponse de cette manière il attrapa le bras du blond et le força à s'arrêter.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je finis de faire ce que l'on nous as demandé parce que sinon la porte ne s'ouvrira pas et on devra passer la nuit ici et bien que cela ne me dérange pas que nous fasions l'amour sur un de ces bureau je préfèrerais quand même un bon lit

Harry lâcha le bras de Draco qui se remis immédiatement au travail. Faire l'amour avec Malefoy, était ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait, le pouvait-il seulement ? Après tout ils avaient été ennemis pendant si longtemps, pouvaient-ils vraiment devenir amant ? Ils se battaient encore il y a peu, pouvait-il vraiment tout effacer ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par les lèvres de Malefoy, apprement cela devenait une habitude qu'il l'interrompe en l'embrassant, cela risquait de vite l'énerver, quoique.

Il commençait à répondre au baiser quand Draco le rompis. Il allait protester mais n'en eu pas le temps. Draco l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la salle. Ils coururent main dans la main à travers les couloirs s'arrêtant de régulièrement pour s'embrasser. Ils coururent à en perdre haleine et montèrent des centaines de marches. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir conscience du monde autour d'eux.

Harry sentit quelque chose butter contre ses genoux et tomba à la renverse sur ce qui sembalit être un lit, Draco à cheval sur lui. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec plus de passion, dévorant chaque partie du corps de l'autre. Leurs vêtements bientôt volèrent, offrant un accès total au corps de l'autre. Corps qu'ils embrassaient, caressaient, mordillaient et lèchaient, faisant déferler en eux uner vaguer de plaisir. Ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés, ils voulaient toujours plus. Ils n'étaient plus que gémissements et désir. Ils ne sentaient plus que leur corps se mouvant l'un contre l'autre et leur souffle se mêlant. Leurs mains ne cessaient de se chercher ayant besoin de se mêler, tout comme leur langue qui ne cessaient de combattre, voulant dominer l'autre. Leur virilité se frottant l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachaient à chaque fois un gémissement. Mais bientôt cela ne fut plus suffisant, tous les deux ressentant le besoinde ne faire plus qu'un. Ils plongèrent dans les yeus de l'autre et y virent le même désir.

Alors doucement Draco entra en lui, sarrêtant pour lui laisser le temps se s'habituer à sa présence. Puis quand Harry commença à bouger ses hanches il commença un lent va-et-vient qui se fit plus rapider et plus dur au fur et à mesure que tous les deux gémissaient sous les vagues de plaisir qui les envahissaient. Les ongles de Draco s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans les hanches de Harry quand celui-ci se cambra dans un long gémissemnt sous l'orgasme qui déferla en lui le faisant se resserer encore plus sur Draco qui le suivis peu après, grisé par cet sensation, se déversant en lui dans un long râle de plaisir. Il se retira et se laissa retomber à côté de Harry, venant se blottir contre lui et écoutant le rythme irrégulier par sa faute de son coeur. Harry passa ses bras autour de lui et se laissa envahir par le sommeil bercé par la respirartion du blond blottis contre lui.

Harry se réveilla complètement perdu. Il vit des rideaux rouge d'un lit à baldaquin totalement fermés et reconnu aussitôt son lit. Il était dans son dortoir. Tout cela n'avait donc était qu'un rêve ? Surement, il n'aurait jamais fait de course à dos de souries géantes contre Malefoy, c'était absurde. Et il n'aurait jamais couché avec lui, c'était impossible, il se tourna vers sa table de nuit pour attraper ses lunettes et vit une masse de cheveux blonds presque blanc dépassant des draps, quoique.

_Fin pour de bon cette fois_

Alors Moony tu les détestes toujours mes souries géantes ?


End file.
